Audra Lightning
Audra Lightning is the daughter of Lightning from the Nigerian folktale The Story of Thunder and Lightning, and destined to become the next Lightning.In the destiny conflict, Audra is a Rebel,not wanting people to think she has an anger problem. She rooms with Spike Finnegan. Appearance Audra has charcoal black windswept hair she dyed platinum blonde at the tips that reaches her chin. Her skin's a deep dark brown, and her eyes are stormy grey framed by long dark lashes. Her lips are black. She has curling dark grey sheep horns that protrude from the sides of her head. Audra wears a black tank-top with a big silver sequined lightning bolt across the front. She wears a metal chain belt and a black ruffled mini skirt. Her shoes are calf high black leather boots with metal buttons in the shape of storm clouds along the sides. Her boots are high enough to hide the other weird aspect of her appearance, her dew claws. Personality Despite her father's temper being absolutely legendary, Audra is pretty good at keeping hers. But if she has one tantrum, no one acts surprised and make a big deal about her being a moody teenager. She is not moody, she's pretty chill. Audra isn't ruled by her emotions. She's pretty laid back. She could be being yelled at by an entire room of people and she'd most likely just roll her eyes and walk away. Audra's the girl you want to talk to if you need a break from drama. She doesn't scream and shout if something doesn't go her way, she'll just nod and say: "If that's the way this needs to go, then so be it." She has next to no use for people who are, what she calls "drama mamas." Those are people, both male and female, that not only seem to have quite a lot of drama in their lives, but actively seek it out and cause drama in other peoples life. Spike hasn't quite reached that level, because she only deals with the drama in her life and doesn't feel the need to add more to it, or give it to others, so she accepts Spike. This girl needs to be doing...something. She has to do something with her hands, or focus on something, or else it drives her nuts. people who just laze about on couches doing nothing are the subjects of her envy, all she wants to do is just not do something for about an hour, but she can't. She can't handle it, and she is furious with herself thanks to that. Audra strives for perfection in herself. She has a fear of not being enough, of just being "almost". She tends to hide the fear, but when she gets a 92 percent on a test, she'll bury her head in her hands and try to keep from crying out. She doesn't want to create drama, so she kind of keeps it in, until she's alone, and then she screams into her pillow. Once she got a seventy percent and tried to suffocate herself with her pillow. She has to get 100 percent, she just has to. Sometimes she's a prisoner of her own mind. Her mind tells her that she's never going to measure up, that she'll always only be sort of okay. Her mind tells her that no one will love her unless she excels at everything she tries, unless she's perfect. And no one's perfect, so when she fails, dark thoughts invade her mind and convince her she's awful. But approach her during these times and she still seems the chill, no time for drama girl. Friends Sharon "Spike" Finnegan Audra may utterly loathe and despise Spike's sense of music, but those two are pretty good friends, you know as roommates go. Audra gets along with her because she's learned to wait out the storm of Spike's emotions. Deep down she suspects that maybe they were assigned as roommates so Spike would rub off on Audra. Iroka Spirit Nigerian Acquaintances. Audra likes Iroka since her pride for their country can be humorous, though it's admirable, but they don't interact that much, and therefore are acquaintances. Enemies TBA Family See: Struck for Audra's origin story Grandmother: Amaya Thunder Amaya is the Thunder from the Previous generation, and has taken Audra under her wing, to guide and to protect her from her father's rants and temper tantrums. Audra goes to her for advice, and it's thanks to her Audra knows why she doesn't have a mother and why they stay above the clouds. Father: Barak Lightning Barak is still very much like the Lightning he had been in his youth. Amaya has told Audra that one day, before her story begins, he will start acting more like Thunder, but as of this moment, he is literally the exact opposite. Audra has been struck by her father's lightning more than once during one of his freak temper tantrums, but because she is who she is, it never affected her. She does love him though. When he isn't throwing a temper tantrum, he seems to be almost in awe of her, and is sometimes afraid that his temper tantrum will break her. He's a good dad, when his temper doesn't get the best of him. Abilities '''Atmokinesis: '''It means she is able to call up freak storms, even on a cloudless day, just by her mind. She doesn't have any fancy show, the closest thing to it is that when she calls up a storm, the first thing that appears is a lightning bolt, striking just behind her feet. She also is apparently immune to the effects of electrocution, she didn't even know that it's bad to get struck by lightning or stick something in a wall outlet, until she stuck a penny in an outlet and Spike freaked out. Then she learned that she wasn't normal in yet another way. Pet Audra has a pet lamb named Bolt. Bolt may seem like a tough guy name for a cute white little fuzzy lamb, but, well, her father picked the name out. It's funny, because when Audra yells for Bolt when someone's annoying her. If they don't know what kind of animal he is, they usually will leave her alone before he comes. Romance Who wants to date a girl with horns? Audra's been made fun of by many people, and she knows she's not exactly the target market. Interests '''Special Effects: '''During some of Spike's rock concerts, Audra mans the special effects, like laser light shows and such things. Partnership! Even though she can't stand the music, she's there for Spike, because Spike's there for her. Also, Audra enjoys doing special effects. Pictures sketch of Audra by CowEverAfter Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Story of Thunder and Lightning